


(I demand) Attention

by sopenation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, headcanon that shirabu has squishy cheeks and semi is IN LOVE, minor kawashiki, shirabu calls semi a whore like once, shirabu's a closet romantic, the "please notice me senpai" vibes shirabu gives off...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Shirabu is clingy by nature, not that Semi actually minds.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 332





	(I demand) Attention

**Author's Note:**

> so funny story,, I'm supposed to be finishing up my current semishira school festival fic (already 5k words in), but i hit a writer's block soooo this is what you guys get.
> 
> there's been such a drought in semishira fics, and I was itching to write one. Hope you enjoy :3

Shirabu is _not_ in a good mood.

He’s had a rough day, okay? And all he wanted to do after practice, was unwind with his boyfriend and maybe, possibly go out to get some ice cream with said boyfriend.

Which he could _not_ do if he was currently boyfriend-less.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he blows a stray strand of hair out of his face. He checks his phone again, smiling softly as a selfie of the two of them _—_ Shirabu’s cheek squished against Semi’s, the ash blonde mid-laugh _—_ greets him, along with a big “ _6:13”_ flashing across the screen.

He bites his lip, shoving his phone back into his pocket and turning to eye the gym suspiciously. _What is he doing?_

Trudging over to the gym, he pokes his head through the doors, and his face darkens instantaneously at the sight before him.

Semi’s back is facing him, blissfully unaware of his boyfriend’s presence as he continues his conversation with a starry-eyed Goshiki.

Logically, Shirabu knows that Goshiki is probably seeking advice from Semi on how to better control his serves. (He won’t ever admit it, but he feels a swell of pride every time he sees his boyfriend score a no-touch ace.)

But that rational, sensible, most likely _true_ logic is completely overshadowed by a white-hot surge of jealousy.

A million thoughts race through his head _. Can’t he wait another time?_ Is quickly followed by _Why won’t Eita just ditch him already?_ And finally, I _can’t believe that attention whore is trying to steal my man._

Aight, so maybe he was feeling _a little_ irrational.

On one hand, he knows whatever feelings Goshiki has towards Semi are strictly platonic, and that the first year was far too sweet to even consider doing anything inherently bad. He also knows, on good authority, that Semi would _never_ cheat on him.

On the other hand, Shirabu wanted ice cream.

“Eita!”

Semi nearly gets knocked down when Shirabu runs up to hug him from behind. He turns to look at him, melting a little when he sees his cheek smushed against his back.

“Kenji?” Shirabu buries his smile at the nickname into the crook of Semi’s neck. “What’s up?”

Shirabu shrugs. “Nothing,” He shoots a pointed look towards Goshiki. “just wondering what was taking you so long.”

Semi smiles apologetically, leaning to plant a kiss on his forehead. “M’sorry about that. I was just helping out Tsutomu.”

The first year beams. “Semi-san is really helpful! He gave me tips on serving and even helped me out with my stretches!”

Images of Semi’s hand on Goshiki’s legs, or placed around his waist to help keep him balanced flash across his mind.

His lip curls. “Oh? _Is that so_?”

If his hold around Semi’s waist just so happens to tighten, he’ll deny ever doing it on purpose.

Semi clears his throat, visibly squirming. “Anything else you need help with, Tsutomu?” His words come out choked.

Goshiki opens his mouth, but falters when Shirabu narrows his eyes at him, mouthing _I will kill you._

He squeaks, taking a few steps back before running off _—_ straight into Kawanishi’s arms. The redhead looks up at Shirabu, one eyebrow raised as if to say: _stop picking on my boyfriend._

Shirabu sticks his tongue out at him.

He doesn’t realise he’s being manoeuvred until he’s face-to-face with Semi, the latter moving to wrap his arms around his slightly smaller frame. Shirabu relaxes almost immediately and nuzzles into him, knowing full well that Semi hadn’t showered yet.

“So,” Semi starts, poking him in the cheek. It’s, oddly, one of the defining aspects of their relationship —Semi’s cute, but borderline weird fascination with his cheeks.

_“I could squish them for hours.” He had said once when they were curled up against each other, his finger tracing delicate lines against Shirabu’s cheek._

_Shirabu snorts at the earnestness in his voice._

_“I mean it. They’re like,” Semi pauses, trying to think of the right words._

_“…my own personal stress ball.”_

_He ended up with a few bruises that night, courtesy of Shirabu relentlessly whacking him with a pillow._

“Is there something you want?”

Shirabu’s head snaps up. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 _“I mean_ ,” Semi pinches his cheek, smirking when Shirabu lets out a yelp and swats his hand away. “you’re usually only like this when you want something.”

Shirabu jabs a finger at his chest. “First of all, _rude_.”

“Second of all, what does ‘like this’ _even mean_?”

Semi shrugs. “Y’know. Clingy.”

“Eita, what the fuck.” Shirabu’s jaw drops. “I am being a loving boyfriend, and for what? You acting like you’re some sort of whore that I only go to when I want something—”

_“—did you just call me a whore—”_

“—when all I want is to enjoy my boyfriend’s company. The utter _disrespect._ I’m disappointed in you, Eita, I really am.”

Naturally, he tries breaking free from Semi’s hold so he can go sulk in a corner, but the third year doesn’t budge and Shirabu doesn’t really want to leave either, so he settles for grumpily surrendering into the embrace.

“You’re cute when you’re being dramatic.” Semi muses, resting his chin on top of his head.

“I _will_ break up with you.”

Semi pecks his cheek. “You don’t mean that.”

Shirabu pouts, refusing to look at him even though he knows his cheeks are probably red.

“Let me make it up to you, okay?”

“…”

“Is there, you know… anything you want?” A cheeky smile plays on his lips. Shirabu doesn’t quite know if he wants to punch it or kiss it.

_(He’s lying. There’s only one option he’ll choose.)_

When they break apart, Shirabu fists the collar of his jersey, looking him dead in the eye.

“Take me out.”

“Like, with a sniper? _”_

_“Eita.”_

“I’ll be ready in ten.”

_[Later on, Shirabu manages to sneak a photo of Semi looking over his shoulder. There’s about a dozen hairclips shoved into his hair and he’s dressed in only a light winter coat because he insisted on giving Shirabu his scarf. Ice cream is dripping down from his cone and onto his hand. He’s smiling at something Shirabu said._

_He doesn’t tell him, (Semi would never let him hear the end of it) but Shirabu saves the picture into an innocent-looking folder titled ‘Eita’ and if he ends up changing his wallpaper, well, Semi doesn’t need to know that.]_

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely make a follow-up to this fic, because what the world!! needs!! now is more clingy shirabu!!!!
> 
> sorry if this sucks but thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3<3 I love interacting with you guys!!!


End file.
